personification_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Personification Life Wiki
The continuing saga of the housemates from hell (some of them literally) WIP: The old Main Page is located at http://personification-life.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Intro_Page Personification Life PL is a multi-genre role play found in the Portal to the Multiverse (P2TM) forum on NationStates. It was founded on Sep 15, 2012 by Dabfia. Swith Witherward took over as IC/OOC OP on October 14, 2012. Cerillium became IC OP on Fri May 24, 2013. We have nearly 4K pages under our belt. We started off simply and challenged players to improve. We started off as one-liners and sans any plot. Over time, PL developed into the megathread you see today. This was the result of putting experienced OPs in place and utilizing experienced CoOPs as well as player dedication. Personification Life is now recognized as an ''unofficial ''training RP for new players or those looking to brush up their skills. PL Staff The Staff are the ones who tend the threads. Their word is law. Staff frequently meet in the OSF Staff thread to discuss game matters, future story lines, and technical glitches. Overarching control rests with Cerillium; world tending is done by Swith Witherward. Personification Life's primary OP are both official P2TM Mentors on Nation States. : Resident Experts These are the people we turn to for solid advice. They are the end-all source, meaning that their final decision stands. Genre Experts Genre experts breathe life into their genre due to their incredible knowledge (read: obsession) with the subject. Concept PL was expanded to suit a wide variety of genre. Nearly any genre is allowed (within reason) and adapted to blend with the setting. The key is to find balance between genre with no single one trumping the others. This open concept allows new players to play what’s near and dear to their hearts. It draws in more players and serves as a neutral ground where players can play a concept they’re familiar with. Doing this alleviates the burden of learning an entire new genre although the setting itself takes time to adapt to. Training is done live, meaning that players post in the IC (In Character) thread and then, if necessary, CoOPs and other players offer suggestions for ways to improve posting style. Players are encouraged to ask questions in the OOC (Out of Character) thread in order to gain knowledge from more experienced players. It’s an open and friendly environment that helps to put nervous new players at ease. Helpful Links These are some links which are helpful to better understanding the PLverse: *The PL Universe - aka PLverse. Everything you need to know about the physics of the setting. Gods, Greater Beings, Dimensions and so on. *Bielefeld - Description of the sovereign state as well as the city of Bielefeld. *The Building at 42nd Subabsurdus Street - The main location that houses most of the characters. *Business Directory *PL Tropes Page - exactly what it sounds like. *Pl Theme Song - Special thanks to NVE for selecting it. It fits. Perfectly. Category:Browse